Not a Cliche Name
by Megamanxx
Summary: I can't think of anything. Just read it.


"Link"

"Link"

"LINK!!"

There was no response. Link's frail body laid motionless on the hard ground. The only sound that could be heard was Navi's desperate cries echoing throughout the empty, barren landscape. The air was brisk, blowing across her wings and sending a sickening chill down her spine. Ganondorf's body resided thirty feet away from her. His body was crushed, his cape tattered, and his soul broken. He had been defeated and Hyrule was safe yet again.

Princess Zelda approached Navi, who was weeping over Link's corpse. "He's gone, Navi...theres nothing more we can do." Zelda said, her voice cracking from her stiffening throat.

"He can't be dead, he just can't! We saved Hyrule for what?! This poor child can't even enjoy what he worked so hard for..." Navi croaked, barely able to speak through her tears. A gust of bitter air blew through Zelda's blonde locks. She did not flinch. She couldn't even move. Their eyes were transfixed on Link, hopelessly waiting for him to rise. They both knew in their hearts that he would not come back. Navi looked at Link's blade, limply held in his hand by his side. She saw the reflection of his face in it; it was cold and twisted, the face of a war-torn man. It was far different from when she first met him, back when he was a boy without a care in the world. She then closed her eyes, attempting to revive those old memories...

---

"Good morning, Link!" exclaimed a surprisingly cheery voice.

"Unngh... who is it?" Link mumbled, his eyes still closed. "Is that you, Mido? Coming to bother me again, I see. Just you wait. When I get up you're going to get -- OH"

Link opened his eyes to see Saria looking down on him. "It's you..." Link said flatly.

"Gee, thanks. I figured I'd get a better response from you, considering the fact that I'm your GIRLFRIEND!" Saria proclaimed, her eyes squinted at Link in a disapproving manner.

"Well, you DID wake me up after all..." Link replied, meekly. Sometimes Saria scared him when she got angry.

"Anyways, what did you want?" Link let out a big yawn and stretched his arms up, in an attempt to wake himself up.

"I just got back from picking herbs and flowers from the Lost Woods."

"Why?" Link asked.

"You're such a dork, Link. Don't you realize what today is?"

A big grin appeared on Link's face. "Is today the 100th anniversary of the revitalization of the world??"

"Of course not, silly! This isn't some cliché RPG." Saria ruffled Link's messy hair. "Today is Mido's birthday, and I figured it would be nice to get him something. What do you think?"

Link's smile quickly faded away. "May I ask why we're getting Mido something? You know I dislike him." Link mumbled in dissatisfaction.

"He IS my friend, you know. I was thinking about making him a Deku Charm."

"What's that?" Link asked, his displeasure temporarily replaced with curiosity.

"It's a charm carved out of a Deku Nut, which can be obtained from none other than a Deku Baba." Saria pointed out.

"...You realize how far away Deku Babas resides, don't you? How do you plan on getting one?" Link asked, looking somewhat worried as to what she was planning.

"Well...that's where you come in..." Saria said, hesitantly. She smiled sheepishly at Link as she waited for his response.

"I figured." Link groaned.

Saria stared into Link's eyes. Suddenly, it seemed as though she was exasperated with him. "Link... you always give me a hard time when I ask you for something. Is this too much to ask? Not to mention, I do things for you all the time. Don't you remember that time I made a new tunic for your birthday? I spent days on end collected the finest fibers from rare Deku Leaves. Can't you ever help me out instead?"

Link sighed. "Saria... I suppose I could..." Seeing Saria's disappointed expression he decided to go a different route. "You know what? You're right; you help me out all the time. I owe you this much, at least."

"Thank you for understanding, Link. I apologize if I was a little hard on you. It's just that even though you're a great person, you're a bit lazy."

"Heh... I guess that's true, Saria."

"Hmm... I should give you some instructions before you set off. I don't want you to get hurt out there."

"Well at least you're worried about more than just the Deku Charm." Link said wryly.

"Who said I cared about you? I just want that Deku Nut!" Saria said jokingly, as she laughed at Link's grumbling figure.

"Ha-Ha, very funny. Now tell me those instructions before I change my mind!"

"Okay, okay, hold your horses. First you have to... hmm, hold on a moment." Saria went to Link's table to get a sheet of paper and ink. "I should write this down, it will be easier."

Link watched at she began to write down the instructions and crude drawings. As she wrote it he read what she had written.

_Step 1: From here, go straight and take a left once you see the large oak tree._

_Step 2: There should be an upward incline, follow it until you reach the exit._

_Step 3: Kick the guard (I hate him). _Link glanced over at Saria as she frowned at the page, and covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

_Step 4: From here there are three paths. Be sure to take the left one, the other two lead elsewhere, possibly to danger._

_Step 5: After traveling through a large patch of trees, you should find a ladder that leads to the lower part of the woods._

_Step 6: From here, cross the bri-_

Link noticed that Saria suddenly stopped writing. He turned away from the paper to see why she was pausing and saw that her entire body was frozen. Her eyes were locked in place, as if she was under some sort of spell...

Link cried out. "Saria, whats wrong? Saria?!" He jumped up and began to shake her desperately.

She did not respond.


End file.
